Friendship Day
by WritingBerry
Summary: After Ladybug tells Chat about how she participated in Friendship Day, he won't stop bugging her about her identity. Soon ladybug relents, only giving minimal clues, thinking that Chat Noir can't possibly work it out! Right? Set after Ikari Gozen and a reveal fic.


**Hi, it's WritingBerry here and this is my story, Friendship Day, post Ikari Gozen.**

**Thank you for everyone that chose to read, followed and favourited, it really made my day!**

**Btw I am a beginner writer so please don't be to harsh.**

**Also I really hope you do find it interesting Jane the fan! Thanks for reviewing**

**Without further ado... the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: do not own miraculous ladybug or any of the characters, only my own ideas!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

It is a normal Parisian night, as Chat Noir and Ladybug, the heroes of Paris bounded past buildings and houses, through their usual patrol, before ending up at the Eiffel Tower.

Chat Noir got to the sparkling monument first, dressed head to toe in black, and was now content in waiting for his lady's arrival. He quickly expanded his infamous staff and used it to prop his arms up as he waited, though he knew Ladybug wouldn't take long, as she was never one to not complete a task efficiently.

True to his thoughts Ladybug came swinging down on the yo yo, her trusted weapon, dressed in red spandex with black spots.

"Hello Chat! Have you got any news from your side of the city?" Ladybug asked as she walked up to him, glancing down at his position which caused him to rethink his stance on the staff.

Retracting the staff, Chat Noir gave a flamboyant bow and answered "Good evening Milady, and no my side was purrfectly clear." Seeing that Ladybug was preparing to leave he quickly added "Before you take your leave, would you like to _catch_ up?"

"Well I suppose a bit of time with you won't matter, only because I don't need to do anything at home." Ladybug responded earnestly, turning back around to sit opposite Chat, who had sat down when she was speaking, inwardly cheering, as ladybug barely had much time these days after patrol.

Quickly he kept the conversation going, through talking about the most recent big event in Paris, that had happened the day before. "How was Friendship Day Milady?"

"It was great! And it's amazing that they let so many people make new friends, that they may not have got in touch with otherwise!" She exclaimed, making erratic arm movements as she spoke, something Chat had noticed that she does when she is especially passionate about something. " I was also lucky enough to participate, and it was fun getting to know a girl that I would of never made friends with before! " she continued. "It was a shame that we didn't win." she finished with the small, adorable pout of hers.

"That's pawsome that you made a friend!" Chat said, then starting to get worried he quickly blurted out "but they won't replace me right!"

"Of course not kitty! You will never be replaced!" Ladybug exclaimed, once again wondering about Chat's protectiveness of her, maybe it is a cat instinct, like she got really cold easily.

Both talked for about an hour longer before Chat stopped the conversation, after realising that Ladybug was beginning to shiver.

As she made a move to get up Chat asked the same thing that he always asks at the end of every patrol "Will you finally let me know your identity Milady?"

Ladybug sighed, she hated letting Chat down, and it had been almost a year since she started taking up the duties of ladybug. She considered her options. On one hand, Chat could get under the Akumas control and accidentally spurt her identity, though he was so protective of her, so he probably would resist. On the other hand she actually wanted to know who he was too, she was just a bit worried about her family and friends becoming in danger if something happened.

"If you are thinking of your friends and family" Chat said as he interrupted her mini debate "they will not have any reason to know, and I think I can protect myself if I fit into the 'protection' catagory! After all I am the mighty Chat Noir!" He finished puffing his chest out in mock heroism.

"But what if you become akumatised or are hit by one of the Akumas blasts and spill both our identities?" Ladybug asked, beginning to doubt that it would be such a bad thing if they were to tell each other, despite what she told Chat.

Seeing that ladybug was beginning to be swayed by his arguments Chat pushed harder "Trust me Milady, if I am controlled by an akuma or Hawkmoth I would never do anything to hurt you, even if I am not in my right mind." Ladybug was close to giving in, Chat could sense it. Now onto the final phase of his argument "I could even make it so that we don't reveal straight away, and I could just guess yours. There is not much likelihood that I will actually find out. Right?" He could see that ladybug was on his side as soon as he uttered the words.

"Oh alright chat, but remember, I am not going to tell you my identity until you work it out, if you work it out." Ladybug sighed, giving in, as she knew if she said no, all Chat would do would be to keep pushing, as he had for the past year.

"Chatnominal!" He exclaimed practically jumping up and down from his sheer enthusiasm (and his new pun). "Goodnight Milady" he said as he kissed her hand, even more excited as she didn't push away.

"Goodnight Chat" ladybug waved as she took out her yo-yo and soared through the sky, past the stars which were left twinkling as she jumped through the city of love, Chat watching her until she became a mere dot in the distance. He vowed right then and there that he was sure to find her identity, for he could not just let her go, and fall in love with another.

* * *

When Adrien got home he started his search for ladybug's identity, starting with the clue she unintentionally gave him, which was the fact that she took part in Friendship day. Adrien, being the son of Gabriel Agreste, could practically do as he wanted, as well as being the 'prize' for friendship day, so he was gifted the list of every person that participated in this infamous event, and their partners. Sure it was a long list, but he could address that problem when he got to it, for now his biggest concern is finding the said document.

"Plagg, do you remember where I put the list?" Adrien asked as he turned to the cupboard with Camembert in it, knowing that Plagg would be there.

"Plagg?" Adrien asked again

"I'm asleep" came a muffled response as Adrien opened the cupboard, finding a suspicious floating piece of cheese at the front, with a big pile at the back' though he quickly dismissed it, Plagg had a never ending supply.

"Come on Plagg, we finally got Ladybug to agree to us guessing her identity, so I NEED to find that list."

"One, I am eating cheese. Two, I didnt help you and have no clue where you put it . Three, I am eating cheese" Plagg explained without a care in the world as he turned back to his meal. "You should just stick with the wonderful goodness they call Camembert..." Plagg continued.

"What can I do now?" Adrien sighed, falling onto his king sized bed.

"Ask your assistant person Natalie" Plagg responded "now get stop asking questions, so that I can properly taste the sweetness of Camembert. Alone."

"Oh, of course! How did I not think of that! Bye Plagg, I'll leave you to eat, I quote, 'the wonderful goodness they call Camembert'. "

And just like that Adrien left Plagg alone in his room. Well that's what Adrien thought at least.

"He sure seems enthusiastic, Plagg" Tikki, the ladybug Kwami said, coming out from a pile of stinky cheese, in fact the specific stack that Adrien was looking at, yet dismissed.

"I know Tikki, I just hope that ladybug knows what she got herself into" Plagg responded after eating more camembert.

"Unfortunately I don't think my ladybug has any clue of what's going to happen in the future, and I know for a fact that she has underestimated the places Chat will go for her. Starting with finding out her identity" Tikki told Plagg, now nibbling on a cookie she found in Adriens room.

"No clue at all" Plagg agreed.


End file.
